Dark Regrets
by RachealTait
Summary: 6 months after Pitch's Defeat and Jack is suffering from nightmares. First Blackice fanfic as well as first fanfic


Dark Regrets

Jacks POV

_The shadows came alive all around me, taunting me, driving the guilt and fear that thrummed through my veins._

_Shadows curling around my arms leaving Goosebumps across the pale skin, not touching but grazing, edging me closer to the dark whole, heart throbbing in my throat, tears of ice threating to spill down my cheeks. _

_That's when it truly starts._

_The blood curdling screams that shatter every part of my heart, soul and mind, worse then that of a young child, worse than the scream of pure terror that left my little sisters lips as I plummeted into the ice cold lake. _

_I fall too my knees on the hard dirt ground covering my ears to stop the screams, but they will never stop, the shadows, no the darkness crawls to me slowly covering my pale legs, dragging me deeper and deeper to the ground, threatening to drown me, drown me in darkness. But I can't move routed to the ground like a tree not as if I were Jack frost the spirit of Ice and Gaurdian of fun. No in this land I am Jack Frost, but I'm paralysed with fear as tears trail down my cheeks slowly turning to ice._

_That one scream, that never ends can do this to me._

_The scream full of agonizing pain, fear and…. Betrayal._

_The scream of my name leaving the nightmare kings throat as his own fearlings feed off of him tearing his sparkling grey skin._

_The darkness is slowly covering my vision but I can still see the grey hand reaching begging for help as his screams start to fade._

I shot up covered in an ice cold sweet, litteraly.

Ice covered my body as well as the sheets on the bed comforting me in its coldness. Its been atleast six months since Pitch's defeat but still the dreams haunt me turning everything grey.

All I can hear are his screams mixed with the thundering claps if the nightmares hooves, and I know I'm at my limit I need to get out, I need the nightmares to stop.

The moon shines in the dark sky silently encouraging me to go, to go and see Pitch.

Grabbing my staff I head off taking the wind to where the entrance of the Nightmare kingdom used to be, but all that is there now is pieces of a broken bed frame.

"there has to be another way in" I mumble more to myself then to anything else, a light wind brushes through my hair making me look to the west where the moon started to shine through the forest looking up to the moon I say my thanks to manny.

The wind took me deep into the wood where the glow of the moonlight disappeared, covered by the trees. It isn't long until I'm lost and touched to the ground only to be swallowd up by a hole that I didn't know was there.

Sliding the rocky path i land on my butt with a thud staff landing somewhere in the darkness beside me. Cursing to anyone I stand and rub the sore flesh noticing the fresh cuts andbruises on my pale skin admiring how the blood contrasts against my skin.

I try to look around but everything is shrouded by darkness, but smething is already pulling me forward. Its almost like I am in a trance letting the shadows lead the way.

Until we reach a dark wooden door. Then the shadows are gone replaced with a warm glow coming from the door.

Feeling the cool wood I push it open to find a little room with a raging fireplace, it surprised me to see but what truly shocked me was what was… who was in the bed. The fear from my dream slowly returns but instead of paralysing me its moving me forward.

On the bed there lies Pitch, a broken sickly version. Instead of his usual grey it was more pale unhealthy, slicked with sweat his hair down covering his eyes as he lied there breathing heavily and in deep pain. As I neared close his head tilts to the side and his eyes crack open and I gasp his eyes where no longer the gold that I lo.. liked, yes liked not loved. They were a washed out bronze that held no life left to them

His lips moved but nothing came but a cough that rattled me to the bones I was stuck in place as fear started to turn me to a solid statue.

Was he dying?

My breathing became laboured and tears sprung to my eyes but still I could not moves, same like my bloody nightmare and in the same way I could do nothing even though this was all my fault.

We were like that for a while not breaking any eye contact but his eyes were beginning to drop. He breathed "Jack" he whispered probably hoping that I didn't hear but I was enough to snap me out of it. Almost running to his side I placed a hand to his forehead just to pull away he was hot…. Too hot. His sweet slick hand grabbed my wrist and his glared at me as I meet his gaze.

Before it loosened and let go.

"Hungry" he breathed, Crooked and scratchy.

I close my eyes trying to think of anything, anything that could help him feed and a way to cool him down. My eyes snapped open as an idea popped into my head. Leaning close to pitch so our lips where almost touching, his warm breath puffed against my cold lips, I closed my eyes and remembered my nightmares rembered the fear they brought as I connected our lips together.

Pitch was stiff against for a moment before he responded his weak arms grabing me as he pulled me closer and his lips attacked mine almost hungrily. I let my hand wonder underneath the blankets and onto his bare chest as I layered his fevered skin with ice and frost trying desperately to cool down his temperature. Moans vibrated through the heated kiss as Tears spilled down my cheeks as I continued this, remembering every fear, and imaging new ones trying so hard to feed this fear to pitch, to keep him alive.

When we finally pulled away for a breath I his my face in the crook of his neck breathing the cold puffs of air onto his exposed throat. Warm hands slid down and up my back soothing me from the sobs that shook through my body.

Warm lips came into contact with my ear as sharp teeth nibbled it making squirm and all I could manage to say, to plead and beg

"I'm sorry please, please be okay" I gasped and moaned into his neck.

Only to receive a chuckle in return.

First Blackice fanfic hope you like


End file.
